


Adversity

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fight Sex, First Time, Sado-Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a kiss. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/201334">Animosity</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Adversity

It starts with a kiss; a harsh biting kiss shared and stolen against the side of a building. The next time Claire sees Elle, they’re in another standoff. Bob’s father against Claire’s uncle and Elle won’t quite meet her eyes. Minutes, hours, endless time later, the standoff is defused, status quo maintained. Elle meets her eyes and Claire feels a shock of lust that reaches down into the core of her and _tugs_. She gasps and Elle smiles, crazy little girl smile, all joy and cruelty.

That night, Elle shoves her against another wall. They don’t speak, they fight, and Claire wonders if they could ever meet without bloodshed. She manages to re-open Elle’s split lip and decorates the other woman’s body with a new motley of bruises. Elle shocks her again, a wave of electricity that leaves her scorched and panting for more.

Elle knocks her back and kisses her with ferocity. Teeth pulling at lips until they’re both bleeding. Elle’s hand brushes her breast and Claire moans at the heady rush of lust. She grabs at Elle’s hips, pulls their bodies together and they gasp in syncopation.

Elle’s hands are clumsy and fumbling as she pulls at the waistband of Claire jeans. Claire slips her hands up under the back of Elle’s shirt, runs her hands over smooth skin, and then rakes her fingernail’s down the other woman’s back. Elle groans and bites through Claire’s lip. She watches, blue eyes entranced, as the wound heals instantly. Elle giggles and pulls at the zipper of Claire’s pants. Her laugh is still in Claire’s ears as Elle pushes her hand down the front of Claire’s pants, touching her through a thin layer of cotton.

A spark against her clit and Claire is dripping. Elle pushes aside Claire’s panties, touches her with bare hands, fingertips unexpectedly gentle. Claire’s hips buck as Elle pushes a finger into her; she pants desperately to catch her breath. Elle steals the air from her throat with another bruising kiss; their eyes locked together. Claire bites back a moan and lets her eyes fall closed. Elle kicks her feet apart, spreading her legs apart, and Claire gasps at the new angle and Elle presses her leg between Claire’s thighs and drives another finger into her. Claire bites back the cries climbing up her throat, presses her mouth against Elle's throat to muffle the sounds.

She rocks against Elle’s thigh; three fingers now, and their hips rocking together. Her arm is around Elle’s neck, fist tangled in long blonde hair. Elle’s other arm is around her waist, her face buried against Claire’s shoulder, panting breath hot and wet against her neck. Claire reaches up her free hand, cups her face. She runs her thumb over the spectacular bruise on Elle’s cheekbone, and _presses_. Elle hisses sharply and fucks her harder.

Lightening blooms from the fingers inside of her and Claire screams, pain and pleasure locked in a tightening spiral. Elle laughs and presses her thumb firmly against Claire’ clit. Claire arches, little desperate noises trapped in the back of her throat, coming around her enemy’s fingers.

Her head drops to Elle’s shoulder and she gasps in heaving breaths. Elle grabs her hair, yanks her head back and kisses her viciously, teeth and lips and tongues tearing at each other. Claire can’t help but notice that Elle fucks like she kisses, with her eyes wide open.


End file.
